


as long as i have you near

by horny on main (softgrungeprophet)



Series: Settling down, it takes time [4]
Category: Fantastic Four (Comicverse)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:08:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22514494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softgrungeprophet/pseuds/horny%20on%20main
Summary: Wyatt and Johnny spend their first Valentine's Day together.
Relationships: Johnny Storm/Wyatt Wingfoot
Series: Settling down, it takes time [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613767
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	as long as i have you near

Wyatt and Johnny had been going steady for only a month or so, but it was one of the sweetest winters Wyatt had experienced. Big, for him, considering it was horrifically cold—especially compared to southern Oklahoma—which was usually enough to dampen his mood for a good week or two at least.

The wind bit a little harder than usual today, and Wyatt pulled his jacket tight on the walk home from the elementary school he taught at. It was close enough that taking the car would be silly, so he braved the encroaching bitter air that cautioned the stubborn end of winter, wishing he'd thought to wear a scarf that day.

"Hi, Mr. Wingfoot!" One of the neighborhood kids (a student of his) waved as they ran past in an open jacket, and he smiled.

Nearly home.

"Wyatt!"

Everyone was calling his name today, it seemed.

"Up here!"

Johnny, up in the air as the Fantasticar zipped past—the family waved and Wyatt waved after them, shivering slightly. Johnny let them go without him and zipped down, drifting gracefully the last few feet like a bird landing in the water as his flames licked off into the air.

"Hi there." Wyatt held his arm out and Johnny ducked under it, pressing up against Wyatt's side with a grin.

"You look cold..." Johnny looped his arm around Wyatt's waist and, as if on cue, the air warmed around them. "Lemme help with that."

The wink was practically audible in his voice.

Playfully, Wyatt reached up to muss Johnny's hair, but he appreciated his presence the last few blocks home. "You _are_ useful to have around, aren't you?"

"Hey," Johnny laughed. "Just useful?!"

Wyatt hummed. "Maybe a little more than that." He squeezed Johnny.

They walked in comfortable silence the last short stretch home, though the neighbors greeted them as always... Johnny only finally detached himself from Wyatt in the front entrance, inside—

Lived-in, now.

Wyatt took his shoes off at the door and followed after Johnny, who had launched into an enthusiastic description of the FF's adventures that day, interspersed with questions about what he ought to make for dinner.

"God forbid Sue gets her hands on anything," Johnny's uniform transformed into a simple t-shirt and jeans as he continued. "I was thinking spaghetti, just because I haven't had time to prepare anything ahead of time and it's quick. What do you think?"

Wyatt caught him by the hand. "I think I'll eat anything you make." He bent over to plant a kiss on the tip of Johnny's nose.

"Oh—" Johnny blushed. "I—Thank you for the vote of confidence," He grinned, a little crooked. "But it's just spaghetti."

With his own grin, Wyatt mussed Johnny's hair (he couldn't help himself), and stepped back. "I've got to go put my things away but I'll be down to help you in a minute, if you'd like?"

"Sure..." Johnny watched him with this kind of dazed expression, and as Wyatt headed down the hallway he just caught Sue's voice saying, "Wow, he really _is_ a catch, isn't he?" (And a startled yelp, from Johnny.)

Wyatt smiled to himself.

***

"Aw, c'mon, aren't the kids old enough to stay home by themselves?" Johnny pouted, and it shouldn't have been as cute as it was considering he was a grown man, but...

Sue raised one immaculate eyebrow at him and asked, "Do you _want_ Val to dismantle your hot rod?"

"No..." Johnny sank down into the cushions beside Wyatt, sullen, and Wyatt automatically looped an arm around his waist without a thought. "I was just... you know. Hoping."

Sue sighed, biting at her lip in much the same way Johnny sometimes did. "I'm sorry, Johnny." She reached out to set her hand lightly on the top of his head. "We've had this booked for months, and obviously I can't ask the newlyweds to babysit..."

"They've been newlyweds for six months at _least_."

"Johnny." She gave him a little tap. "Let them have this."

He shook her hand away, definitely sulking as he leaned closer into Wyatt's arms—Wyatt gave him a gentle squeeze and tilted his head to address Sue. "We'll keep an eye on them, Susan." And to Johnny, "I'm sure we'll come up with a way to send them to bed early, have a romantic evening..." He grinned, trying to catch Johnny's eye. "Right?"

He barely registered Sue's thanks and departing pat on the shoulder, distracted by the way Johnny looked at him through his eyelashes, with the smallest of smiles.

"Are you gonna Netflix-and-chill me for Valentine's day...?" Johnny leaned his head against Wyatt's shoulder, smiling a little wider, a little more flirtatiously.

Wyatt hummed, stroking his thumb over Johnny's waist. "Perhaps."

Johnny snorted. "I get to pick the movie."

"Of course," Wyatt pinched Johnny's side, and was rewarded with a strangled squeak.

"Why, you—!"

Johnny grabbed one of the throw pillows and shoved it in Wyatt's face.

Wyatt laughed.

***

Friday evening, dinner long past, the kids in bed, everyone else out on their Valentine's dates, a suitably corny movie playing on the flat screen TV...

"Lemme feed it to you." Johnny settled on Wyatt's lap, lit only by a few candles and the television screen. Wyatt laughed, steadying Johnny with hands on his hips, and opened his mouth.

"Mmm." Chocolate soufflé, molten. Very good quality, to be expected from Johnny Storm. And something more, under the warm chocolate... Wyatt raised his eyebrows, questioning. "Mm?"

"Rose syrup." Johnny popped the spoon from Wyatt's mouth so he could take a bite himself, and spoke through a mouthful of chocolate. "'n fig wine."

Wyatt brushed his finger up Johnny's jawline and pulled him in for a quick, chocolate-y kiss. "You are amazing." He licked a little bit of chocolate sauce from Johnny's lip. "Do you know how amazing you are? I thought _I_ was supposed to be making this night romantic—" Another soft kiss. "But you've already beat me."

Johnny wrinkled his nose, a slight golden glow to him that might have been passed off as the candlelight, if Wyatt didn't know better. He was blushing, and in his blush his eyes smoldered slightly.

Wyatt kissed him again.

Johnny laughed into his kiss and pulled back. "Okay, hang on, I made two of these and I don't want to waste them—" He pushed the one into Wyatt's hand and reached for the other—set on the table, a little deflated but he didn't seem to mind. He sat down right next to Wyatt, their arms pressed warm together, and dug in.

The movie was, admittedly, not great. But then again, Wyatt tended to prefer something that raised more questions than it answered—and while he snickered at some particularly embarrassing moments of bad acting, Johnny kept sighing and leaning into Wyatt, clearly taken by the leading man's charm in spite of himself. Wyatt didn't blame him; he was very handsome, though not quite Wyatt's type. (Did Wyatt even have a type? He wasn't entirely sure, in all honesty. His type was brash and loud, he supposed.)

"Do I have to worry about you running away with this guy?" Wyatt teased.

Of course the answer was no, but it was fun to watch Johnny straighten up and stammer, "N—no, I just—"

Wyatt grinned at him.

Johnny huffed and gave Wyatt a little jab in the arm. "You big jerk."

Wyatt draped his arm across Johnny's shoulders, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. "Such poisonous words..."

Johnny rolled his eyes, but he grinned and leaned into Wyatt's side.

The movie went on a good hour longer, slow and somewhat dull despite its drama and over-the-top acting. In the dark, with the volume down, it was easy to get distracted. The current distraction being Johnny's lips tickling Wyatt's neck. Petal-light kisses, only occasionally interrupted by a stifled laugh when one of the actors onscreen said something particularly ridiculous. Johnny's breath was warm, and Wyatt suppressed a shiver, sliding his hand up Johnny's back.

Johnny nosed at the edge of his jaw, at his ear, and whispered, "What do you wanna do tonight?"

Wyatt could almost feel the way he smiled.

He let his words out with a wavering breath—"You tell me."

Johnny stilled, with a curious noise, and drew back to look at Wyatt. Wyatt raised his eyebrows questioningly. Johnny laid his hand against Wyatt's cheek, something thoughtful in his expression as he grazed his fingertips up the side of Wyatt's face and into his hairline. He leaned in to kiss Wyatt, lips warm and soft... Wyatt gave as much as he got—progressing. The deeper Johnny kissed him, the more he kissed back... Warm and just shy of intense. Only broken by brief separations to catch a breath, with Johnny's fingers tangled in Wyatt's hair, and Wyatt's hands firm at the small of Johnny's back.

"Should we...?" Between kisses. "...move this elsewhere?"

Johnny leaned back with a grin, and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "To bed?"

"If you want." Wyatt smoothed his hands down Johnny's back. He smiled the softest smile he could conjure. All of his love on his face. "I'm just glad to be with you..."

"...Oh." Johnny looked lost, suddenly. "I—" He pressed his hand to Wyatt's, staring at him almost in a daze. He seemed to do that a lot, lately. Drifting off when Wyatt said something offhand. "No one's ever..."

"Johnny..." Wyatt sat up a little straighter, running his thumb up along the high curve of Johnny's cheekbone. Johnny seemed to like that, eyes fluttering shut just a little bit as Wyatt asked, "Do you want to?"

Hesitation flitted across Johnny's face, and he murmured, "I don't know."

"Baby..." Wyatt brushed his fingers through Johnny's soft hair.

Johnny smiled a little. "I know I want more of that, though."

The laughter in his eyes was at least partially a façade, but Wyatt didn't call him on it, instead mirroring his smile, smoothing his thumb across Johnny's eyebrow as gently as possible. "Yeah?"

Johnny nodded, letting out a soft sigh and closing his eyes under Wyatt's touch. Wyatt noted that down, mentally. Kept his voice soft, and drew his finger down the bridge of Johnny's nose. "You like this?"

Johnny bit his lip, nodding again. Peeked at Wyatt, and whispered, "My room...?"

Almost inaudible.

Wyatt stood with Johnny still in his arms.

***

Johnny lay on top of his sheets, propped up slightly against his pillows and fully clothed. He lay there with one leg drawn up, a touch of pink to his face. Watching Wyatt shrug out of his sweater.

"Is this okay?" Wyatt checked for any sign that he should stop. "Do you still want to do this?"

A slow nod—Johnny's eyes drifted to Wyatt's hands at his collar. "Yeah, I—I'm okay."

Wyatt paused.

Smiled a little, undoing the top button of his shirt and watching the way Johnny's tongue flitted out as he stared.

"You like this."

Johnny flushed brighter, and he grinned, biting down on his lip as he shifted against his pillows. "Uh- _huh_."

Well, Wyatt could put on a show, if he needed to.

He took his time, button-by-button... Johnny crossed his arms behind his head, blushing and a little distant. But his eyes followed Wyatt's fingers down his chest, and his throat worked when Wyatt slipped his shirt off. They made eye contact, and Wyatt dropped his shirt to the floor.

"Enjoying the view?" Wyatt set a knee against the edge of the mattress as he peeled his undershirt off.

Johnny nodded, eyes definitely not on Wyatt's face.

"Hm?" He set his hands on his hips.

Johnny blinked and stammered, "O-oh, yes—"

Wyatt stifled a laugh.

"Can I—?" Johnny sat up a little.

Wyatt raised his eyebrows. " _Can_ you?"

Johnny rolled his eyes but laughed, pushing himself up onto his knees and scooting a little closer. " _May_ I..." He gave Wyatt an admiring look before meeting his eyes again, palms flat against his thighs. "...feel you up, _sir_?" He grinned, cheeky.

With a snort, Wyatt reached for him—"Be my guest."

Johnny took his hands a moment, though he almost immediately slid them up Wyatt's forearms, to his shoulders. His palms were warm and Wyatt took him by the waist with a softer smile. Johnny leaned up to brush their lips together, just a little whisper of a kiss, as he trailed his hands down Wyatt's chest. Wyatt sighed, and traced their noses together.

To be here, holding him...

Wyatt peppered Johnny's face with languid kisses, across his eyelids and his cheekbones and the tip of his nose... Johnny scrunched his face up, but he laughed with his palms flat against Wyatt's stomach—ducked his face away from Wyatt's affections so he could press his own searing kisses to Wyatt's neck and collarbone. Wyatt let his head tilt back with a satisfied breath, focused on how warm Johnny was. How soft, but emphatic. The way his hands wandered across Wyatt's torso, sliding down the seat of his pants to give his ass a squeeze—Wyatt huffed out a quiet laugh and covered Johnny's hands with his own, holding them in place through the fabric of his slacks.

"C'mere..."

Johnny pulled on Wyatt with a coy grin, and Wyatt went without hesitation, shuffling forward on his knees, the sheets rustling quietly. Johnny wrapped his arms around Wyatt's waist a moment, just pressing against him chest-to-chest. Wyatt embraced him in turn, arms around Johnny's shoulders, pressing his nose to Johnny's hair.

Then Johnny pulled away so he could tug off his own shirt, tossing it to the side. Wyatt settled back on his heels and gave him a long look up and down. Pocked with faded scars, and pale; protected by his powers from both sunburn and—to Johnny's frequent vocal displeasure—tanning alike. Johnny's face colored with a delicate blush, spread slightly to his ears... He leaned forward to kiss Wyatt's chest, and Wyatt reached up to run a hand through his hair.

Deft fingers found Wyatt's fly, and he suppressed a shiver when Johnny slipped his hand down the front of his pants. Still kissing, pressing warm lips to Wyatt's skin all up and down his chest and abdomen.

"Aw," Johnny rested his forehead against Wyatt's collarbone with a barely-breathed laugh. "You're not even _hard_."

Punctuated by a squeeze.

Wyatt let his fingers tighten in Johnny's hair with a punched out breath, a muttered, "Give me five seconds."

Johnny snorted and rubbed Wyatt through his briefs.

" _Two_."

Wyatt pulled Johnny into a kiss, still careful but maybe edging a little towards desperate. Johnny managed, somehow, to push him around and down onto his back without breaking their lips apart or moving his hand away—not until Wyatt settled back against the pillows with a soft groan, did Johnny detach himself.

"Oh, _there's_ junior." Johnny grinned and tugged Wyatt's slacks and underwear down in one smooth move. He hesitated, and glanced up at Wyatt with something uncertain in his eyes.

Wyatt's eyebrows knit together and he asked, breathlessly, "Everything alright?"

"Yeah—" Johnny shoved Wyatt's shed pants to the side. "I just—is this okay? Is this... you know. Fine?"

With a smile, Wyatt let his head fall back against the pillows. "More than." He sighed, eyes half-shut against the light from the ceiling. "This is good—you're doing good."

He felt serene, warm, _incredibly_ aroused.

Johnny breathed out a relieved, half-formed laugh and murmured, "Okay. Alright."

He ran his hands up Wyatt's thighs, and Wyatt opened his legs a little wider.

"It's just—"

Wyatt opened his eye a crack and raised his head to look at Johnny, a little amused, a little concerned.

Johnny blushed, but he looked at Wyatt with eyes blazing. Determined. "You're sure you don’t wanna be on top?"

...Ah.

" _Babe_ ," Johnny's lips echoed the endearment silently as Wyatt went on to say, "I can be wherever you want me to be. Here," He reached out, gesturing Johnny closer—got a hand against his cheek and pulled him down for a long, gentle kiss. When they broke apart, he added, "As long as I get to hold you..."

Johnny nodded, with that dazed look in his eyes again. "You keep saying that..."

Wyatt ran his thumb across Johnny's cheek. "Because it's true."

Johnny kissed him again.

***

Even the way Wyatt came was almost tranquil, his eyes fluttering shut when Johnny raised his head to look. Flushed, and tensing just a little with a quiet moan. Relaxing again. A sigh.

"Baby..."

Just one word, breathed out loose and easy.

He kept _saying_ that.

Johnny ducked his head against Wyatt's hip, with the excuse of carefully withdrawing his fingers.

Plenty of people had called him baby. Platonically, sarcastically, sexually, all depending on the person and the location and the circumstances. (The way Peter said it was _particularly_ infuriating.) But the way Wyatt said it, only when they were alone and he was giving Johnny lots of attention or being particularly tender... Very rarely before tonight, it seemed...

"I'll have you know, I'm a grown man." Johnny cracked a grin at Wyatt, smoothing his hand over his white-streaked stomach.

Wyatt huffed out a laugh, eyes still closed, looking for all the world like some kind of sleepy feline.

Johnny leaned down to kiss up the strong planes of his stomach. Trailed his tongue over Wyatt's warm skin. Wyatt stroked Johnny's hair back from his forehead with a soft hum. Big, strong hands, so gentle and careful. Johnny tilted his face to catch Wyatt's palm with his lips. Just a single kiss before Wyatt cupped his cheek and then coaxed him up—and then they kissed mouth-to-mouth, Johnny settling in against Wyatt's broad body.

"You still haven't told me what you want..."

Well, technically Johnny had gotten exactly what he wanted.

But he knew Wyatt meant reciprocation. Wanted to know how he liked to be touched.

"Would you believe me if I told you that was it...?"

Wyatt opened one eye, but he just said, "I'd be a hypocrite to say no."

Johnny snorted, and gave Wyatt a little pat on the shoulder.

Paused.

Gathered his thoughts a little as Wyatt pulled him a little more snug into his arms.

"You know my powers..." Johnny nestled into him. "It's... Well." He took a breath, and let it out slow. "I like... I like the way the other—the way _you_ respond. I can track the heat." He almost laughed. "I don't have a lot of positive experiences, you know?"

Wyatt's arms tightened almost imperceptibly around him, one of his big, solid hands going to the back of Johnny's head. "Johnny..."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to—"

"No," Wyatt shifted so he could press his lips to the top of Johnny's head, a little awkwardly. "No, you don't owe a single apology to anyone. Except yourself, maybe."

Johnny scoffed. "Sure."

Wyatt just held him as close as he could.

He didn't know the full extent of what Johnny meant. Of his bad experiences. How could he? There were things that had happened to Johnny—been done to him—that he'd never told anyone. He couldn't _ever_ tell anyone, not even his family. But Wyatt still held him like that, without even knowing. Just held him like he meant the whole world.

Johnny wrapped his own arms tight around Wyatt, burying his face in his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> ending this one on a BITTERSWEET NOTE lmfao 
> 
> Considering Johnny's uhhhhh traumatic relationship and sexual history, normally I probably would have had them wait longer before having sex (even if this WAS fairly one-sided and not """all the way""" (it's still sex)) buuuuut  
> Valentine's Day........!!!! But that's also a big part of why it's not more involved.
> 
> but i also kinda headcanon that maybe johnny, despite not ACTUALLY being a playboy despite what comics insist, and despite being pretty visibly averse to being touched even by people he likes, goes out sometimes and hooks up with dudes in secret cause he's very gay and he hates himself.  
> .....  
> ANYWAY.  
> that's not why he gave wyatt a bj (etc) he loves wyatt and wyatt actually cares about what he wants.  
> johnny: i love you, i'm gonna finger you but please don't touch me okay thx  
> (i'm sure they actually have a conversation about it later)
> 
> also i like when wyatt gets particularly soft and says "baby" in the comics though i think maybe it only happened once and was possibly actually "babe" .................... but i used that in this cause i think it's sweet  
> (he's no peter parker when it comes to nicknames tho.... peter please... chill (don't ever chill peter))


End file.
